


Souls Know the Truth

by FallenLightVillain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, they're like ever growing tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightVillain/pseuds/FallenLightVillain
Summary: Most people get a soul mark when they turn five. It starts as the symbol of their soulmate's nation and slowly grows with things that they're soulmate likes or is a part of them. It's rare to have more than one soulmate, but not impossible.Sokka, Jet, and Zuko get their marks and have no idea what they're about to have happen in their lives.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 553





	1. The Beginning

Sokka knew about the whole soulmate business. The perfect other half of your soul. He’d learned it from the moment he could understand. That it was nothing to be afraid of and that if he was lucky, maybe he’d get more than just a vague series of marks on his skin to lead him to them. Maybe he’d dream of them with the spirit’s help.

Sokka wanted absolutely nothing to do with spirits or soulmates. He was five and didn’t care a bit about what the spirits thought.

Then his first marks appeared, just the same as anyone else’s started. Just the symbol of the nation of his soulmate. He expected to see Water Tribe blue and the swirls on his arm or ribs or something.

Instead, Sokka found out he had a green symbol at the high point of his shoulder. The Earth Kingdom. That wasn’t so bad, he’d heard plenty about them and they were on the same side in the war. His soulmate was probably just another normal kid from another nation that he could go and try and find someday.

The mark on his arm was much more worrying.

“Is it normal to have two soulmates?” Sokka asked, looking up at his mother and her pensive face. His father’s eyes were focused on his arm, but Sokka was resolutely ignoring it for the moment. Even at five, he understood why they were worried.

“It’s unusual… but not unheard of,” His mother finally said, reaching to gently touch the green symbol that worried none of them, “People like to say that those with more than one soulmate need more support in their lives.”

Sokka made a face at her, watching her smile and he dropped his gaze to the flame near the inner part of his elbow. A flame that was golden rather than red. He hated the sight of it, but he knew that he couldn’t just go and complain to the spirits about his soulmate.

“That doesn’t sound fun,” Sokka complained, staring at the marks again, wondering about them.

Were they benders? Were they nice? Boys? Girls? One of each? Sokka knew nothing right now other than the nation they were born into. That and one of his marks was gold.

“I suppose it wouldn’t,” His father finally said, Sokka smiling at the man, “But the spirits wouldn’t give you someone without a good reason. You’ll need each other.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure,” He felt his mother’s warm touch move to the flame, “That whoever they are, they’re kind.”

Sokka smiled, knowing his mother would never lie to him. He was looking at her fondly, “And one day you can leave and find them.” His father’s voice was just as gentle and warm.

“Even if one is Fire Nation?” Sokka said, looking at them, finally hearing a different voice pipe up, childish but still kind.

“I’ll always love you!” Katara’s stubborn little voice made him grin at his younger sister, “Maybe they’re really nice! Not everyone in the Fire Nation can be bad right?”

“That’s right,” His mother said, “We’ll always love you and they’re probably just the same age as you. A child about your age.”

“What your mother means,” His father piped up at Sokka huffy confusion, “Is that no one is born evil. Your soulmate is innocent.”

Sokka didn’t know what to make of that, but it had him smiling. His soulmate hadn’t done anything wrong. He ignored the tiny part of his mind that said that it was for now. That his soulmate was only innocent for now.

“Why is it gold?” He finally asked, seeing three other sets of eyes go to his arm again.

“I don’t know,” His mother laughed, “But it is, soon you’ll see other parts of them. Things that make them unique.”

Sokka smiled, staring at the mark and reaching up to touch the mark on his shoulder. He realized that he remembered that your soulmates could supposedly feel when their marks were touched and could help him know when they were upset or in pain. To help him understand the other parts of his soul. He touched it again, hoping that they were old enough to understand too. His hand then dropped, more nervous about touching the flame, but giving it a moment of touch. Wondering if they needed him at all.

A light touch to his collarbone at least assures him that one is there already and he giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Jet first gets his marks he’s confused. His parents had told him to hide the flame, to hide the shiny gold mark on his upper arm. He listens, he knows better than to ignore them. He’s told nothing of the same towards the silvery blue mark on his chest just under his collarbone. The curls of the mark are Water Tribe he’s told. Jet resolutely ignores the flame. Ignores the nation that hurt him so much and the other that was supposedly his soulmate.

One day he feels the brush of cool fingers on his shoulder and sighs, knowing that one of them was at least old enough now to have their marks and touch it. He pressed at the blue curls in response, sure that the cold hand was from the Water Tribe. He had felt nothing from the flame or what he expected to be warmer hands. He wondered if they were even younger or if they just wouldn’t acknowledge them.

Jet disliked the mark; disliked the person behind it and swore he’d never need them and wouldn’t do anything for them.

~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko barely peeked at his marks when they appeared, dressing himself that day. He didn’t want anyone to see, didn’t want to hear his father’s disappointed voice if by some stroke of bad luck that his soulmates weren’t Fire Nation.

Zuko should have known better than to hope for luck. Father always told him that Azula was born lucky and that he was lucky to be born.

The marks were settled above his hipbones, one of them was silvery blue and the Water Tribe waves sitting there delicately. His eyes slid over to the green mark on his other hip, biting his lip and quickly fixing his clothes. He smoothed them out and walked out of his room only to bump into his mother. He watched as a smile bloomed over her face until she saw his stressed face.

“Zuko, is something wrong?” Her voice was soothing, reaching down to stroke his hair from where it was pulled up.

“I got my marks,” He blurted to her, watching her face scrunch up for a moment.

Soon it smoothed over, her smile returning, “Let’s go sit by the lake okay? We can talk there.” Zuko nodded quickly, gripping her skirt and moving after her quickly.

As soon as they were sitting under the tree he found a gentle hand passing him a chunk of bread that he started to tear pieces off of and throwing them into the lake. Soon the turtleducks were there, soothing Zuko faster than he thought was possible.

“You said marks?” His mother finally asked, his eyes quickly flashing up to her face.

There was no judgment in her eyes, which let him stay relaxed. He gave a tiny nod, staring at her and waiting for a reaction.

“How many?” Zuko was grateful for his mother’s soft voice and gentle demeanor. There was nothing to fear from her. She wasn’t who he was hiding from, avoiding telling.

“Two,” He said softly, looking at her with wide, worried eyes, “On my hips…”

She sighed, “Why are you so worried? It’s unorthodox, but not unheard of for someone to have more than one soulmate.”

“They’re,” Zuko hesitated, “They’re not from the Fire Nation.”

Ursa’s hand paused where it had reached to tuck his hair away from his face and back into his ponytail. He looked at her, eyes wide and worried.

“I don’t care,” She said gently, “Zuko, I just want you to be happy.”

“I won’t get them, will I?” Zuko knew he’d probably marry whoever he was arranged with, especially since they weren’t Fire Nation.

“... it’s not likely, but I want you to be allowed to meet them,” She told him, “You deserve the best and they’re meant for you.”

He sighed, looking down and then back up at her, “I’ll have to tell them… won’t I? Father and Fire Lord Azulon?”

“Yes,” She said, “But you can wait-”

“I won’t… it’ll be better to go and do it now,” Zuko knew how angry his father could get and his grandfather was… well, it was enough to scare him.

“I’ll have a servant go and tell them that you got them and that you’re wanting to see them,” She said softly.

Zuko nodded, knowing it would be stressful and waited as a servant was called over and told what they needed.

“He’ll probably want your sister there too,” She told him, “I’ll go get her ready and be ready to go.”

“I’ll wait for the servants,” Zuko said quietly, looking down, but then glancing up and smiling.

He saw her worried look, but stared at the water and hoped for the best. He waited until he heard his name being called, standing up and walking toward where the servant was. He took a breath; eyes closing for a moment and moving more quickly. He headed towards the Fire Lord’s chambers and just hoped this would go better than he thought.


	2. Fear and Pain

Sokka was six when he wondered if the low undercurrent of fear from his Fire soulmate would ever fade like it did with the Earth one. He got all sorts of emotions both from them, but it was almost constant that he had the sharp taste of fear in his mouth from the Fire. Sokka didn’t even know why he thought about that, just that it was the thought he had.

After telling his father what he was feeling he watched his face pinch in worry.

“I’m sure it’ll get better soon, maybe there’s something bad happening nearby and he’s just scared of that,” Somehow, Sokka let himself believe the words.

“Yeah, that’s probably all it is,” He agreed, “How’s Katara doing? She should be getting hers today right?”

Hakoda grinned, chuckling, “Yes, and she’s impatient.”

Sokka laughed, but then jerked in place with tears forming in his eyes. He could feel a searing pain in his arm like someone had burned him. He didn’t know what was happening for a moment, then the fear and confusion from the flame on his arm came through with the pain and he just started sobbing.

Sokka curled up, finding his father holding him and Katara’s excited voice faded to a worried noise as she came back, clearly about to tell them about her soul mark. Instead, Sokka felt her cool hands reaching for his arm and he curled up more as she continued to pat his arm soothingly. Sokka scrambled to press his fingers to the golden mark, praying that he’d never feel that again. The burning feeling that he assumed was a fire on his skin. He didn’t understand.

Sokka ended up falling asleep, curled up in his father’s arms and sobbing quietly from pain and fear. He wondered who would be horrible enough to hurt his soulmate, face pressed to his father’s chest when he fell asleep.

When he woke up he’d find out a couple of hours after he fell asleep that bright flames started to crawl down his arm towards his wrist, elegantly curled but clear. A firebender. It was in complete contrast to the blue mask that had appeared on his arm as well.

Sokka fell asleep before he felt the first little tap of touch from the other, light on his hip.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jet was out playing when the pain hit him. He was alone for the moment and he’d never felt this afraid. He muffled his voice and tried to stop himself from crying. He’d felt the fear and other emotions often, but he ignored him. Never tried to get in contact with the other and the other never tried either. Because they didn’t care or whatever, Jet didn’t know and didn’t care. He doubted that the other did either.

Jet couldn’t just ignore that pain though, scorching through his skin and making him curl up in pain. He didn’t know how his soulmate was still standing. Was his soulmate still standing?

Like he couldn’t think Jet tore at his sleeve, having to know. He looked at his arm, the golden flame still there. He reached out and touched it for the first time, fingers barely grazing the mark before he remembered. He pulled his hand away, staring at the mark with cold eyes. He honestly wasn’t sure how long he stared at the mark, but when color started to creep up his shoulder he froze. Flames were making their way up, nearly touching his shoulder before they stopped. His soulmate was a firebender. It was nothing like the blue mask he saw for the first time, it was completely different.

Jet didn’t know what to do, so he hid his mark again quickly; face twisted in anger and hiding the mark. He was seven, he didn’t need to think about this. With the war going on he doubted he’d ever meet the bender anway unless it was during some sort of battle years from then. No way he’d meet them in a good way.

When after the other’s emotions calmed Jet resolutely ignored the tiniest touch he felt near his hip from warm hands.

~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko was still in awe that he hadn’t gotten in too much trouble when he went and told his father and grandfather about his marks.

They showed only the mildest interest, the silvery quality to the Water Tribe mark meant it was likely from a chief’s family, but that was all they knew. Nothing that could tell them which Tribe in particular, or which member of the family. They were in the middle of a war as well, no political relations to find them and no reason to besides. Zuko would have more use out of an arranged marriage. Which he already knew. Then there was his Earth Kingdom mark, which was even less easily found and obviously no more useful to the royal family than the other. Zuko just stayed quiet, glad that the marks were intact. He wouldn’t be allowed to seek them out, but he could keep the marks and maybe they’d find each other.

Zuko thought that would be nice, his soulmates being allowed to have each other. Even if he could never meet them.

Zuko hadn’t meant to upset his father. He really hadn’t. He knew how easy it was to do, but there was nothing that he had done that made him expect for this to happen. He had just been learning more katas and then he remembered how upset the man had been. He reached out and grabbed Zuko’s arm and searing pain had shot through him.

He screamed, trying to pull his arm away from him. He didn’t understand he was confused and hurt and nothing made sense. He was afraid, trying to pull away for a moment before he dropped to his knees and just cried. He could feel one of his soulmates gripping his arm with cold hands and the other’s fingers skating across his upper arm. Just a moment of touch that gave him a moments reprieve from pain and fear.

He learned later that it was frustration at the lack of firebending Zuko was able to do. At least, that’s what they told him. Zuko had stayed quiet in his room with bandages on his arm. It was hard to understand, but he wouldn’t speak against what he was told.

Hours later Zuko looked up at the flames on the candles nearby and watched them waver with his breath. Zuko stared in disbelief and confusion as they continued to waver, but then they continued to gently move with his breathing. Firebending. Basic firebending that Azula had already done for so long, but he was happy. He could firebend and things would get better.

He reached down, fingers skating over the Earth mark and gently applying pressure to the Water one. Zuko knew that things couldn’t be perfect, but maybe he could just be happy that they showed a moment of care. He was surprised by the marks he saw by the little nation symbols. He bit his lip, glancing at them again. A boomerang of all things by the Water Tribe symbol and nothing yet near the Earth Kingdom one. He didn’t know what that meant or maybe it just meant that nothing was that important to them yet.

Zuko just quietly covered them back up, looking around. No sign of bending in the marks, breathing quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet will start getting bigger parts later in his life.


	3. Through the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens throughout the years during their hardest times.

Sokka was seven when something horrible happened again. He was almost used to horrible things happening by then. Nothing but pain, fear, and occasionally a short spark of hate snapped through Fire and straight into him. He didn’t know why, but it worried him, feeling so many dark emotions from Fire and everything bad. There were times when there was fire pressing against his skin through the bond, but Sokka learned to grit and bear it.

He wasn’t expecting Earth to suddenly be full of nothing but rage and pain. Not physical, not like Fire got all the time. The pain was in his heart and he didn’t know what had happened. It was impossible to ignore and Sokka was gasping in pain. He pressed a hand to his heart and quickly moved it to stroke across Earth’s mark gently. He didn’t know what happened, but he hoped that things were going to get better, but all he could do right then.

Sokka looked up at his father when he came in, fingers guarding the mark and hoping that nothing bad would happen. That the mark would stay dark green and whole on his skin. Not crack and break to tell him something horrible about his soulmate.

“Sokka,” Hakoda asked gently, “What’s wrong?”

Sokka just shook his head, hoping that the pain would fade a bit more soon. He soon found himself being held. It was hard, but he knew he had to breathe and stay calm. Soon enough the bit he got from Earth faded to a manageable level. If that’s what Sokka felt… what had Earth been through?

\-----Three Years Later-----

Sokka was just ten and he couldn’t breathe, he stared at the igloo and struggled against the arms of the warriors. He was crying out, trying to figure out what had happened to his mother. His mind was filled with nothing but the idea that she  _ couldn’t _ be dead. The Fire Nation couldn’t have taken more from him, could they?

Sokka found himself screaming, barely aware of what he was saying or the feeling of a hand brushing his collarbone. Another was at his hip, both hands were clearly trying to calm him down. Emotions of worry and concern blasting him. He couldn’t think though, it was like when Earth was so upset and showed no signs of reacting to his touch.

He screamed and cried, but nothing helped.

Over the next few months, Sokka only found solace in his soulmates. While before Fire was hardly ever one to touch his mark, Sokka found almost constant touches now. Fire was worried, which felt sick and twisted when he thought too deeply on it. He just didn’t react and soaked up the attempt at comfort from the other. He could feel Earth doing it too. Trying to soothe and comfort him. Trying to make things easier for him. He appreciated it, even if he didn’t respond. He just closed his eyes, trying to soak in the comfort of them.

His mother was gone, his father was too quiet because of the pain, and Katara had an impossible soulmate.

Sokka thought of the pretty gray mark over her heart. The symbol of the Air Nomads, who were all dead. The mark was whole though rather than faded to the point of disappearing, which was strange. So they just didn’t talk about and let her wonder. Let themselves wonder. Her mark had come with a surprising amount of surrounding marks as well. A stylized looking creature. Blue arrows, which marked the airbenders. Curls of wind, that meant they were a bender - Sokka remembered that stories that all the Air Nomads were benders- which she seemed pleased about. It created a surprisingly large marking.

Sokka hoped that it meant that a few of the Nomads had escaped and there was a bender waiting for her. Though a part of him wondered why it was so complete.

\-----A Few Months Later-----

Sokka didn’t know what happened, but Fire was back in that state of fear and panic. Something was wrong, but he didn’t know what to do. It was like they were doing their best not to show that fear. It was being tamped down by something, but he didn’t know what.

Sokka pulled off his parka and stared at his arm. The curls of flames that were down to his wrist and the weird blue mask were familiar to Sokka. Less familiar was the pair of swords that had appeared a little bit ago and the strange second golden flame-like shape. It wasn’t the mark of the Fire Nation this time, but a solid flame shape. It had appeared with the fear, which worried Sokka more than he wanted to admit. There was also a strange set of characters on his arm, but he didn’t say anything about them, even though they were pretty.

\-----Three Years Later-----

Sokka woke up screaming. He pressed his hands to the left side of his face. He was burning, he was  _ burning _ . He sobbed and kicked out, not sure who was near him. Soon he felt someone crawling into his arms and he started to cling. He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to protect Katara. He just prayed that she never experienced pain like this. Soon he realized the other person was his Gran-Gran trying to soothe him, but he just felt the unending pain for far longer than he thought was fair.

When it faded he just went limp, blinking tears out of his eyes and gasping. He couldn’t explain it, but he didn’t want to tell them what happened. He just lay there in tears and slowly lifted his arm, praying there was still color and that Fire’s mark hadn’t faded to ashy gray. It was, everything still looked bright, but Sokka could see something else. A red mark that might have been a burn scar, right next to the newer golden flame. He blinked at it.

Fire might be alive, but there would be a permanent mark on them from now on and it had translated over to his soul marks. It was enough that it was a permanent part of their being.

“They’re alive,” He muttered, wondering if Fire was going to be okay after that.

If weeks later he feels the apology from Fire and sighs in relief, no one says anything.

Sokka does worry just a little as he never gets a blatant communication again for years.

~~~~~~~~~~

When his parents died in the Fire Nation raid on his village not long after he turned eight, Jet felt nothing but fury and pain. He’d watched the town burning to the ground and he reached to dig his fingertips into the golden mark on his arm. He knew he was screaming but he couldn’t help it, it was too much. He had lost everything in one night and his soulmate - someone Jet knew was supposed to compliment him and make his life better - was one of the people who ruined his life.

Jet ran. He didn’t want help, he didn’t want anyone to tell him it would be okay. He ran into the forest and felt safe for the first time in a long time. He was going to get revenge and a dark part of his mind wanted his Fire mark to fade to ashes. He’d never wished that before, to see the mark fade and that his soulmate would die, but now… now he was angry and just wanted the Fire Nation to suffer.

\-----Three Years Later-----

Jet was only eleven and didn't know what happened, but one moment everything was fine and the next Water was panicked and fearful. The heartbreak was almost familiar and Jet’s mind darkly supplied it was like when his village burnt to the ground. The pain he’d felt at losing his parents. Which was probably what kept him standing. He was able to trudge through it and not worry the kids.

It was just a few kids right now, but it was better than nothing. So he slipped away and stroked at the mark on his collarbone. He hoped he could calm them down a little, though it was pointless. It was more to try and comfort them if he could. He knew it would be nothing but a mild help.

Even if Jet never admitted it, Water and Fire had kept him going after his parents’ death. Fire’s touches had always been shy, clearly aware of his anger. Though he didn’t want the help from them, they’d given it anyway no matter how upset he got with them. No matter how hard he dug his fingers into his mark. Fire tried to comfort him in his worst times. Jet refused to feel bad for his actions though, no matter how gentle they could be sometimes.

Jet didn’t think that anything worse could happen than the one time when a burning hand had grabbed at Fire’s arm.

Water had soothed him too. Tried their best to help when he got worked up. It was easier to accept them.

\-----A Few Months Later---

When the flurry of emotions hit Fire, Jet didn’t know  _ how _ he was supposed to feel. Fire was scared, upset, confused, and after a little bit, outright terrified. Jet had managed to get some time alone and for the first time in years he looked directly at his upper arm

The mark had expanded into a set of marks that spelled out someone stranger than he thought. Dual swords, the mask, the flames, a strange set of characters that might have been the language of the Fire Nation, and a new golden flame. Jet just huffed at it, where it was slowly traveling down his arm.

It was in stark contrast to Water’s markings. The boomerang, ice, several markings that were probably the Water Tribe language. There was no sign of bending though. He’d learned what a waterbender’s marks looked like, just in case. These were different.

Jet looked at the markings again and wondered if they spelled out names. He covered his arm again. He didn’t have time to be seeking his soulmates even if he wanted to.

\-----Three Years Later-----

Jet was sure that the Freedom Fighters were going to be a formidable force now that there were more than just him and a couple of young kids being annoyances to the Fire Nation. He might be just fourteen, but he was a good leader already. He thought it would be easier once his soulmates had calmed for the time being.

Tuning Fire out was normal, but now Jet wondered if he shouldn’t have paid closer attention to their emotions. Because he was now collapsed after he felt a strong pain in his face. It was  _ fire _ . His face was on fire. He screamed, he couldn’t help it. It felt like someone was holding a strong flame near his eye and he grabbed at his face tightly. He lashed out at the ones who came near him; breathing heavily and soon they had left him alone. Jet was able to pull his hand from his face and scramble at his arm.

The pain was gone now, just a flare of what the other would be going through. He pulled the collar of his shirt down and looked at his mark. There was something red there now that might have been a burn scar except Jet knew that it couldn’t be. He covered the still colored mark and said nothing more about it. He couldn’t afford to be weak.

Jet doesn’t know what to do when he feels the soft touch and the apologetic feeling he gets weeks later from Fire. It’s the last time he feels them for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko is seven when he feels how angry Earth is. The pain and rage are hard to think through, but he just tries to keep going until he could get into private and maybe try and help them. Zuko really couldn’t help the flinch when he felt like someone was digging their fingers into his arm. He realized it had to be Earth, the sturdy touch clearly not Water. He trudges through it for the rest of the day.

As soon as he’s in his room he lightly strokes the mark and tries to be soothing. Hopes he can help the other feel a little better.

He thinks about Azula’s marks, a pair of small matching flames on her wrists. Even with two marks, she’d double lucked out on Fire Nation marks. He just sighed softly, hoping her marks were easy to find. That maybe since she was fifth in line and they were both Fire that she’d be allowed to find them. Even if they couldn’t be a couple; maybe they’d be allowed to stay around and make her happy.

Zuko resolutely doesn’t think of the small Earth Kingdom mark settled directly between her shoulder blades. He helped her hide it from prying eyes more than once. The world could think that she had only Fire. Only her family knew otherwise.

\-----Three Years Later-----

Zuko has to stifle a gasp when he feels a surge of emotional pain from Water this time. He had to struggle through the pain and desperation again, but at this position, he can at least try and soothe. He doesn’t know what else to do. Just soothe them and hope that maybe he can help.

He knows it isn’t much, but it’s all he can do. It’s all he can do to soothe the other because he’s not in the right place.

\-----A Few Months Later-----

The day his grandfather dies and his mother disappears is horrible. His father is being crowned Fire Lord and he has no idea what to do. Water seems intent on soothing him and Earth does nothing. He knows Earth doesn’t like him much, he didn’t do anything though. It was nothing he could change.

He watches the coronation with fear. He could tell Azula was… excited. He said nothing. He moved on with his life and acted like it was going to be fine. He was the crown prince and he had to start acting like it.

\-----Three Years Later---

Zuko had survived the Agni Kai. He had survived but was banished. He remembered the searing pain and just vaguely that his soulmates were both there. He had screamed until he passed out.

When he woke up, he was on a boat. He had been banished, told to find the Avatar, or never return. The first day he could get up on the ship, he spent alone in his room, but not to mourn or plan or stare.

He took off his shirt and stared at the marks that had slowly grown over his skin. The two non-bender soulmates that he’d been with for so long. He took a breath; looking over the Water Tribe mark and carefully touched them and hoped that they felt his apology for going through that with him.

He looked at Earth next and saw the now-familiar tree on his skin. There were also a pair of hooked blades and wheat -why wheat Zuko had no idea, but it irked him slightly- that came up over his ribs. He pressed his fingers to them, apologizing to them even knowing there would be no response.

Zuko closed his eyes and quietly said goodbye. He had no time for soulmates. He couldn’t do anything from now on besides finding the Avatar and going home.

He wouldn’t communicate with them again. He held that resolve for almost three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a note, you'll notice that Sokka fears the Earth mark 'breaking' and making sure that the Fire one hadn't turned 'ashy' while Jet had a dark moment of hoping that his own Fire mark would turn 'ashy'.
> 
> I decided in this universe when your soulmate dies, their mark changes, but it's drastically different for each nation.
> 
> Earth soul marks shatter when they die, breaking up the markings on the skin just like the earth can break when destroyed.
> 
> Fire marks turn ashy gray when they die as if a fire has died.
> 
> Water marks almost look like they've been washed away in the water.
> 
> Air marks fade to near non-existence, barely visible once they've died.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really this is just a bunch of exposition and more soulmate information.

Whether or not Zuko thought that he’d be allowed to have and keep his soulmates or even if his sister would be allowed to know about her Earth soulmate if they were found wasn’t debatable. They would be given arranged marriages to strengthen their nation and they wouldn’t complain. Azula’s Fire soulmates would likely be given spots with her and titles if they didn’t have them. Fire Nation born and bred; loyal to the crown and allowed to go to their princess. The others weren’t so clear cut.

What neither child knew was that soldiers had been informed to search anyone they came across for royal marks. Every Earth Kingdom town and city that they went through the children were searched and the adults too - just for good measure - for golden flames. During raids on the Southern Water Tribe, the raiders were informed that they were to search for such a mark on anyone they could get their hands on. If they found it, they were to take the bearer with them.

Zuko and Azula were innocent of this information. Azula never spoke of her Earth soulmate and Zuko never spoke of either of his.

Azula had lucked out more than normal on her soulmates. They were both noble-born girls with golden flames on one wrist and a red flame on their other. They both admitted that their Earth mark was where Azula’s was as well. Directly on their back between their shoulders.

Mai and Ty Lee both were fine with spending their days in the gardens with Azula. They had both taken with Zuko as well. Which didn’t seem to bother Azula too much.

~~~~~~~~~~

Fighting with Fire Nation soldiers was dangerous, Jet was never more aware of that than when flames were spiraling their way towards him. So he did the only logical thing that he could think of. He slammed his right arm forward to try and block it with his sword.

He didn’t know what happened next, but he could hear a soft voice speaking to him.

_ ‘Don’t hesitate and don’t overthink it. Fire isn’t like earth. It’s not as stubborn, but it won’t bend easily. Firebending isn’t about setting a fire. Anyone could do that even without bending. It’s about stopping something from burning, controlling the flame,’ _ Jet kept his arm forward, the golden flames he knew were on his bicep feeling warmer,  _ ‘Fire will take out anything in its path, but it  _ **_will_ ** _ bend. So long as you have the will.’ _

Jet didn’t know how, but the fire split around him. His own eyes were as wide as the benders were. He didn’t know what to do, but just like before, that same gentle voice spoke up.

_ ‘You can even take another’s flame. So long as your will is great enough,’ _ Jet didn’t hesitate, he darted forward and the flames followed his movement, clinging to his right arm.

After the fight, Jet slunk out of sight, exposing his right arm to see that the mark was shining slightly, but was fading down now. Jet had the feeling that his Fire soulmate’s bending had just come through for a moment. He paused, then tried to make a flame move, with just that arm.

Nothing.

Maybe it was the situation? Jet’s near injury? Would fire bend to his will like it would his soulmate’s if he was in danger?

~~~~~~~~~~

The raid on the Southern Water Tribe was sudden, Sokka didn’t have a chance to think when he saw that there was fire. So much fire. He stared with wide eyes, then ran forward. He knew that Katara was over there, he couldn’t leave her. He ran forward, hearing her cries of fear. No one could get to her, Sokka staring at the fire with as much panic as anyone.

_ ‘Make it move,’ _ The gentle voice was startling and confusing.

“Make it move?” Sokka looked around for the source, not finding anyone speaking to him, but someone did glance with a small expression of confusion.

_ ‘Don’t think, make the fire move,’  _ The warmth in his arm was unmistakable,  _ ‘Don’t give it a choice.  _ **_Make it move_ ** _.’ _

Strangely Sokka knew the voice was right, he lifted his left arm and he swept it to the side as he rushed forward. The fire didn’t get a choice, it  _ would _ move. Sokka was still surprised to see the flames move for him. He was able to lunge in and grab his sister who was crying still.

_ ‘Go ahead and make them die,’ _ The voice encouraged,  _ ‘Gently lower your hand, but give no room for argument.’ _

Sokka listened, letting his hand drop and felt the fire die. The others stared at him with wide eyes. He could see a small shine from his sleeve and mumbled softly into Katara’s hair, “Thanks Fire…”

\----------

“Are you sure it’s normal?” Hakoda worried, looking at Sokka dozing on the floor with his sister.

“Perfectly,” Kanna assured, “Most non-benders with soulmates who are, find that they can bend the element their other half can. For Sokka, that’s fire. It’s not a constant thing. It’s more like… if Sokka is faced with a fire, he can bend it to keep himself or others safe. Katara’s soulmate will find water will bend for them easily. Only in times of high emotion or danger though. Sokka is still a non-bender.”

Hakoda looked at his son as Kanna gently caught his attention, “Sokka, did you hear anything when you made the fire move?”

“A voice,” He mumbled, “They told me to make it move. That it didn’t have a choice. I could  _ make _ it move. Then how to put the fire out. Leave no argument for the fire.”

Kanna nodded, looking pleased, but worried, “See? That was likely his soulmate. Telling him how to bend the fire away from Katara to get her and then how to kill the flames.”

Hakoda watched them fall asleep and picked them up to take them to bed, frowning.

“I know you’re worried, but there’s nothing we can do. Nothing even the Fire Nation could do. Fire will bend for Sokka when he needs it to,” Kanna sighed.

“And Katara?” He asked quietly.

Kanna hesitated for a moment, “I’d assume it will happen if she needs it. If she’s falling the air will likely slow her fall. Or push her faster if she needs it.”

He closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Nation is indeed searching for gold flames during its attack. Not that they've found any.
> 
> Soulmates can only bend each others elements in times of need, stress, danger, or high emotion.


	5. The Start of Something

Since the burning pain on the left side of his face that he had felt from Fire, what Sokka had felt from them was nothing more than determination or frustration on occasion. The occasional gentle press of fingers on his hip was gone as well. He remembered the last press and the barest inkling of something sad from them. Now it felt like a goodbye. Sokka wished he could meet them and yell at them, ask them what they thought they were doing by disappearing like that.

Sokka didn’t tell anyone that his soulmate had stopped trying to communicate with him. So he tried to tell what had happened through the next couple of soul marks. A ship, a naval ship. Sokka felt sick and wondered if that meant that his soulmate had joined the navy. Could they be that much older than him? He had thought they might be younger than that, but it was possible. He gave a sigh, looking at the fact that there was now proof that his soulmate was part of the Fire Nation navy.

Sokka wondered once again if it was a boy or a girl. During the raids, he’d noticed women fighting just as often as the men. So he couldn’t make assumptions. He groaned softly as he looked at the scar again. He wondered how bad it was, worrying again before he closed his eyes.

There was nothing to do about it, so he just covered the marks carefully again. He walked out of the igloo and started to head towards the canoes. At least he could go and be alone for a bit to wonder what happened.

“Sokka!” He had to pause and sigh.

He loved Katara, he loved Katara to death, but he had wanted to be alone. So he just stared for a moment, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to go alone now that she’d seen him with his fishing supplies. He knew if he talked to her she would listen and try and make things better. Sokka wasn’t going to do that though, Katara had an impossible soulmark and enough worries about her own things.

Every time Sokka thought about it, he felt guilty for worrying about his own very much alive soulmate. The Air Nomads were gone, long dead, so Katara’s soulmate was dead. They had to be dead, but Sokka had seen the gray mark over her heart enough to know that it was completely safe. Her mark never grew though, it remained with the same set of markings that it had always had. Never growing or changing. Just an impossible airbender. It always worried Sokka, but Katara had faith.

‘My mark hasn’t faded away, which means they’re alive,’ He could recall her saying.

Her faith made it impossible to even try and say that her soulmate was dead. So when she had that look on her face he couldn’t say no.

“Get in the canoe,” He said, shaking his head.

She grinned, climbing in after him. Sokka set out to go fishing, looking at her and he could feel her eyes on him. The expression she had told him that she was worrying.

“I’m fine,” He stated, giving her a serious look, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Sokka, you’ve had that weird look on your face for months,” She said, frowning as he pulled out a spear to start fishing once they were far enough out, “Years now if I’m being honest. You look like something is wrong. If you would just tell me-”

“Nothing would change,” He said, shaking his head dismissively, “Besides, nothing is wrong.”

Katara was clearly gearing up to try and talk him into saying something, but Sokka was just silently wondering how she got the energy to do this. Sokka knew that she had seen his marks several times, but he’d been going out of his way to hide them more often as of late. More specifically to hide Fire from people so they wouldn’t see that they were a soldier and worry more. Worry that maybe Sokka would turn his back on his tribe to get his soulmate.

Sokka would never do that, he loved his home too much to ever turn his back on them. Soulmate or not, if Fire tried to hurt his people he’d fight them. He wouldn’t want to hurt them, but he would defend his people first.

“Sokka are you listening to me?” Katara’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“... no,” He admitted, looking at her and then back to the water, “But no matter what it was, there’s nothing wrong.”

She sighed and he focused on the water again. He lifted his spear when he heard her voice again. He kept his focus, mumbling for her to quiet down. The splash of water on him had him closing his eyes. He slowly turned towards her, seeing the look on her face.

“For once, if you’re going to play with your magic water… could you  _ not _ get me wet?” He asked shortly.

“It’s not magic it’s waterbending,” She said, looking offended, “It’s-”

“I couldn’t care less if it’s ancient or part of our history, it’s a pain to get wet every time you do it,” Sokka said shortly, “At least if I had weird powers I would try and hide them-”

“At least I don’t check myself out every time I see my own reflection in the water,” Katara said, just as Sokka had done that.

Before Sokka had a chance to say anything, the canoe jerked. He gripped the side and turned frantically to look at the water. He cursed, they had gotten caught in a current. They were headed straight towards a field of icebergs.

Sokka grabbed the paddle, trying to push the canoe away from the ice floes. He could hear Katara yelling at him, but he focused on trying to get them through the ice. When they got pinned by the ice they threw themselves out of the boat and he heard the wood being crushed.

“You call that  _ left _ ?” He heard and lifted his head to glare at her.

“You don’t like my steering? Maybe you should have  _ waterbended _ us out of the ice,” Sokka knew he sounded bitter, making mocking motions like he was going to waterbend.

“You’re blaming me?!” Katara’s voice was rising, but so was Sokka’s.

“I knew I should have told you to stay home, I just wanted some time  _ alone _ ,” He knew that it wasn’t fair, but he was already upset, “Of course a girl would ruin things!”

Katara started to yell at him for being sexist, but his attention had already been torn away from her. Each time she swung her arms there were cracks appearing behind her in the ice. He couldn’t believe it, she wasn’t even doing anything like she was trying to waterbend, just screaming at him and throwing her arms out. Each time she did chunks of ice were falling, but she seemed to be too angry to notice anything.

When she caused even deeper cracks in the ice Sokka managed to find his voice, “Uh… Katara…”

He pointed at the ice, but she wasn’t listening. She was yelling about  _ socks _ . She swung her arms again and he saw two large spits in the ice.

“Katara settle down!” He could hear his voice go high in an attempt to catch her attention.

“No that’s it! I’m done trying to help you! From now on you’re on your own!” As she swung her arms down again a huge wave suddenly went with it and hit the iceberg again.

Sokka watches the iceberg get a split all the way through it. Katara clearly hears the noise and turns, just to stare in shock as both halves start to fall. An even bigger wave forms, forcing both siblings to cling to the ice or be thrown in the water.

“Okay… you’ve gone from weird to  _ freakish _ Katara,” Sokka said, staring at her.

“I… did  _ that _ ?” She questioned, looking awed.

“Yep,” He said dryly and nudged her, “Congrats.”

When the water started to bubble and glow, Sokka decided that he was really done with the spirits and fate. His soulmate and everything. He just stared blankly at the water and watched as the water started to form waves that crashed into them  _ again _ . Something was coming up and Sokka stared. When a large circular iceberg came out of the water with some form sitting in it with arrows that glowed… Sokka wasn’t pleased. When the boy’s eyes opened with the same bright blue they both gasped.

“We have to help him!” Katara suddenly said, grabbing his club and rushing forward.

“Katara, get back here!” He grabbed his spear and followed, hoping to stop her, “We don’t know what that thing  _ is _ !”

Sokka felt a  _ little _ bad calling the boy an it. Katara was striking the ice with the club, each strike barely seeming to make a difference.

Then the ice cracked and a huge gust of wind escaped. Sokka saw the beam of blinding light and lifted his arm to shield his eyes.

He was sure he didn’t imagine the strange pang of excitement that came through Fire at that very moment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jet felt Fire’s sudden excitement after nearly three years of nothing more than grueling determination. It was shocking, breath catching at the feeling. He had thought nothing of the feeling, looking dazed for a moment. He lifted his hand and pressed it to his temple and groaned quietly.

He hadn’t felt the other excited in… how long had it been? It was more than three years, that was certain. It had also been three years since Fire had said goodbye. Jet remembered the goodbye; the gentle feeling of Fire’s hand on his hip for just a moment and the sadness that he had experienced from the other.

Jet hadn’t known how to feel about it, because he’d felt Water’s confusion at the same time. They’d both been given a goodbye he was sure. Now, three years later was a strong feeling of excitement and he didn’t know what else was going on.

Jet wondered what the feeling he got from Water was exactly. Amazement? Confusion? Fear?

Why did Jet get the feeling that life was about to get even more complicated than before?

~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko had spent all three years of his banishment looking desperately for the Avatar. To go home, for everything to go back to normal.

Over those three years, he felt the gentle press of Water’s fingers to his arm on occasion. He never responded, never tried to respond to it. There had been one time when he felt a gentle touch from Earth, clearly questioning what was going on. Questioning Zuko’s silence. He didn’t know what they knew besides that he’d stopped his even occasional touches.

So Zuko trained, carefully guarding his soul marks like always. As far as he knew, no one on the ship besides Iroh himself knew what his soul marks were. Zuko didn’t know how they’d react to him having two soulmates or what they’d do with the fact that neither were Fire Nation. Training was his only distraction.

Though there was something he didn’t tell anyone. He carefully watched his soulmates marks, making sure that they were okay. Seeing the marks grow. Though there was nothing else he could do.

They were in the South Pole at the moment, which strangely seemed to only give him a feeling of comfort. Like he was home. Zuko ignored that and told himself that the odds that he’d run into Water were slim. That they were most likely at the North Pole and not the South. That it was simply because it was cold and snowy that he had that weird feeling of home. A result of being a soulmate to Water.

Suddenly there was a huge, bright light in the sky and Zuko’s attention was dragged from his internal musings. He felt excitement burst in his chest.

“Finally!” Zuko couldn’t cover his excitement, turning to face his uncle, “Uncle, do you know what this means?!”

He could see that he was playing some sort of card game, but as always he answered… though not necessarily how he liked, “I won’t get to finish my game?”

“It means my search is coming to an end,” Zuko said, hand straying towards his right side.

He could feel that same ache for home, but he still felt like he was  _ home _ . He heard Iroh sigh softly, which gave him a moment’s irritation.

“That light could have only come from an incredibly powerful source!” Zuko stated strongly, “It  _ has _ to be him!”

Zuko was desperate.

“Or it’s just the celestial lights,” Zuko could practically feel the scoff, some part of him knew those weren’t the celestial lights, “We’ve been down this road many times before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited for nothing. Please sit, won’t you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?”

Zuko felt his temper flare, “I don’t need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman,” Zuko turned towards the helmsman quickly, “Head a course for the light!”

Zuko thought nothing of the strong wind that came by. He didn’t know what this feeling was, but it was… like something was about to start.


	6. First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long.

Sokka’s life was just getting weirder every day. Every single fucking day. This was the worst one though. It was like the universe just  _ wanted _ to see how far it could push him before he screamed and tried to do something stupid.

His sister’s soulmate had been stuck in an iceberg for the last one hundred years. Sokka was  _ positive _ that it was her soulmate. If it wasn’t for the blue arrow tattoos, airbending, and general cheery nature along with the bright way he looked at Katara; the flying bison would have done it. Well… he  _ claimed _ it could fly. He’d seen nothing of the sort. It looked like her one marking though.

He was also sitting on the thing’s back as it swam them back to the Southern Water Tribe. He could see the dopey smile on Aang’s face and he took a breath as the pair talked a little bit.

“Do you guys both have soulmates? I know most people do, but I’ve seen a few people that didn’t have any,” He said, cheery on the first part, but more quietly respectful on the second despite his tone not changing.

“Yeah,” Katara said easily, “I’ve got one and Sokka’s got two.”

Sokka looked up at the noise that the other let out, but he didn’t look angry or confused, “That’s so cool! You don’t hear about multiple soulmates too often!”

“I know,” Sokka said, keeping his tone calm.

The reminder of his soulmates had him thinking about the strange surge of excitement that wasn’t his that he’d felt not too long ago. It was Fire and the first big surge of emotion that he’d felt in a long time. Everything else had been so light and rare it could have been mistaken for his own emotions. This was unmistakably Fire.

He felt Earth for a moment though, fingers tapping near his collarbone, nervous. Earth’s way of telling him that he had felt it too and it was unsettling him. He reached up, fingers pressing under his tunic to squeeze down on the mark, wondering if he could press the feeling of panic through to him.

Fire had gotten excited right as that beam of light broke the sky. Sokka knew it had to be a coincidence. There was no way that Fire was that close to him. They would have no reason to be in the South Pole. He shook his head, looking up at Aang who was making a soft sort of face at Katara.

Gross. Was he going to act like that with his soulmates? He hoped not. Just going all dumb and mushy because he got close to them? That didn’t sound very good to him. He wouldn’t do that, he was stronger than that.

\----------

Getting back to the village and letting Aang have a place to sleep was easy. He wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of letting him stay for a long time though. He still had the dark thought that something unnerving was going to happen. Something really bad. He just took a breath, shaking his head as he got ready for the day. He could do this and get through this. It couldn’t be that hard.

Sokka decided it was that hard. Katara’s soulmate - most likely - or not, Aang was hard to deal with. He didn’t seem to realize how serious anything was. Especially not the war. It was hard to think that he did. His people were… well Sokka wasn’t sure that he’d realized that by his Gran-Gran saying that the Air Nomads were extinct that they meant that they’d been wiped out by the Fire Nation.

\----------

He woke the next day and things just kept getting weirder. Why did Katara and Aang have to go wandering off to penguin sledding - which wasn’t that bad - but then he saw the flare from the direction of the Fire Nation ship that had been caught in the ice for years. What were they thinking?!

Sokka was already in a mood, something was going on with Fire and despite the communication between him and Earth, nothing was clear. He kept getting the feeling of impatience. He was also tempted to look at his mark again, check for changes. See if something was different now. It also felt warm, like it did sometimes but different. Sokka didn’t know what that meant, but it couldn’t be normal. Something was happening.

When they came back to the village Sokka was waiting, but there was nothing that he could do. The way she was standing there defensively in front of him meant that she knew. That they might have discussed their place as soulmates together. What Sokka  _ did _ know was that the Air Nomads were all about peace and keeping things as safe as they could. So he could hope Aang could at least understand how much danger they were in.

If he even understood how much of a threat this was. He didn’t seem to know anything about what was happening.

“He can’t stay,” Sokka said, keeping his temper in check, fingers curled around his own forearm.

“Sokka he’s my soulmate!” Katara said, starting to draw herself up.

“And you guys just set off some sort of flare from that Fire Navy ship,” Sokka said, “Whether on purpose or accident! They’ll follow that and come here! I already figured he was your soulmate - don't look at me like that, how many Air Nomads are there? Your soulmate is alive and we mysteriously find the only one in an iceberg with a giant  _ thing  _ that looks like your markings - but nothing changes! He can't stay, who knows what would happen if the Fire Nation found out that we were harboring an airbender?!"

Katara had frozen and stared, but Sokka knew it was because she didn't actually have anything to say in return to him. He knew he had a point, no matter what she thought.

"... start getting ready for a ship, I'll keep an eye out and work on reinforcements," Sokka said, turning and walking off. He had to get the walls reinforced because he knew it wouldn't end easily. He gripped at his arm, then rubbed at his shoulder. He was scared, even if he'd never say it.

\----------

Sokka stared. Aang had left, but of course, that didn't mean the ship didn't come.it was there and plowing through the single wall they did have. It hadn't fired yet though and Sokka was standing there in full warpaint and ready.

As the bow of the ship lowered and figures started to walk down it Sokka stiffened. There was one in the middle and he could feel it again, that low warmth in his arm.

He ignored it and charged.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jet had no clue what was happening. He just knew that something was going on and both his soulmates were acting off. He could feel the fingers on his shoulder, Water trying to tell him something. Jet had no clue what could be happening though. It was weird and he didn’t know if he  _ could _ help Water at the moment. He kept reaching up and tapping on his mark, both as an attempt to soothe what he assumed was the other freaking out and to show that he knew something was wrong too.

Fire was many things, but right now he felt almost… manic. Which was different than normal, though he supposed that he’d felt this way before. Which wasn’t very helpful in the end. He just took a breath and shook his head as he stood up. He had things to do, Fire Nation soldiers to take down, and worrying over those two wouldn’t do him any good.

He knew he’d worry about them anyway and just hoped that he’d be able to keep himself at least calm while he waited for something to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko knew that this was going to have to happen right for him to find the Avatar and that it would require at least a little bit of luck. The problem was that Zuko had no luck, he’d never been lucky ever. Which meant that he was going to have to do it himself. He took a breath, staring at where they’d seen the flare when he’d been practicing his firebending forms.

He regretted snapping at his uncle, telling him that he  _ had _ to teach him the advanced set, but he couldn’t say that. He just took a breath and slowly turned back towards where he’d seen the airbender jumping about. He knew what he’d seen and he knew where they were.

Zuko purposefully ignored the feeling of cool water on his hip, right over Water’s mark. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a fleeting cool touch on his arm. It was just his imagination, nothing of the sort was happening. There was no possible way that he was about to meet one of his soulmates.

He looked towards the small settlement he’d seen and directed his men towards. He shook his head again, gritting his teeth and telling his men that they should be ready to disembark the ship.

\----------

Walking off the ship felt strange, the cool feeling on his hip still ignored. He was staring forward and then he saw something he didn’t expect.

A single figure charging him.


End file.
